swindlefandomcom-20200214-history
Darren Vader
Darren may be older, look tough and act intimidating but....well, that's just the way he is! This guy's known for having tough skin, and his mysterious nature leaves much to be desired. He gets recruited by Griffin for his brawns and his ride, but when the time comes for him to put his tried and tested muscles aside, a brand new Darren is set to appear. 'Relationships' Savannah Westcott During their mission, Savannah and Darren spend a lot of the time together, but in the beginning, Darren wasnt to thrilled about being paired with her, due to her peppy attitude, but, in time, they become friends, and start to accept the roles they are given. When Savannah is teaching Darren acting, he was reluctant at first, because he thought is was dumb, calling it just 'pretending'. But after a few trys, he got into it, and Savannah told him very good job, which he seems to appreciate. And he starts to become intrigued with acting. For example, becoming crazy characters to distract Swindell. Darren finds acting stupid. And each time they are finished a distraction while acting, he will ask her how he did, meaning he cares about her opinion, which she tells him was great. During one of their acting distractions, Savannah, (in character), explains to Darren that she's upset that he has been criticizing her dream to become an actress, but Darren, (in character), says he's sorry for hurting her, that he didn't mean to and he will never hurt her again. This proves that during the mission, they have grown close to each other, and they care about each other. They seem to have a closer relationship than any other member on the team. Because they certainly spend a lot of time together, which makes Savannah happy, as she gives Darren a soft side, and he develops a soft spot for her. At the wedding the two of them are singing "Call Me Maybe". At the end of it all, Savannah's dad reveals Savannah has spoken a lot about Darren, and how he has gotten really good at acting. Her dad offers him to join his acting class, which Darren accepts. Before they are cut off camera, we can see Darren and Savannah smiling at each other about to hug. At the end of the mission, they remain close friends and teammates. Ben Dupree In the beginning, Ben and Darren aren't friends at all. At first when Ben spilled his milkshake on Darren, he was going after Ben, but Griffin stopped him. So they have a bully/bullied relationship. So when Griffin and Ben are looking for teammates, Ben isn't happy to have Darren, but through the movie, they become close friends. This shows at the end when they high five each other, and go on their next mission. Griffin Bing Since Darren owes Griffin for getting him his conditioner, and also Griffin needs him for his van and strength, Darren reluctantly joins the team. Through the course of them movie, they work together as teammates, and later close friends. Amanda Benson There is not much between these two, except when Griffin and Ben wanted to have her join, she refused because she saw Darren as a loser, but joined anyway. Another moment is that Darren laughed at Amanda when he saw her loving all of Eddie's nerd possessions, to which she was quite offended. When Amanda took the picture of the doll, she sent it to everyone including Darren, which he friendly commented "showoff", smiled, and admired her skills. But later, they become close friends and teammates. Melissa Bing There is not much between these two, other than Darren laughing with Melissa and the others when Melissa made Swindell get hurt in the elevator. At the end of the movie, they became closefriends and teammates. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Swindle Six